Random encounter
by Queen Eri
Summary: In the day of Sanji's marriage, Nami finds herself in bar drinking her sadness away, when some else come along.


Hello people of internet. I have noticed terrible lack of fanfictions about our lovely Vinsmoke siblings. So I wrote one myself (yay me). Please consider that this is my first story ever and english isn't my first language. And it's modern day AU, so no genetic modifications for Reiju, Ijichi, Niji nor Yonji.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own One Piece nor its characters. This is only for fun and not profit.

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Nami never expected to find herself in situation like this. She never has any reasons to think about it. In her 26 years she became successful cartographer; she was quite pretty and was ready to have some fun. So how did it happened, that she is now sitting alone in a bar, drinking her sadness away, because the man she loved during her studies is getting married today?

Unfortunately she had to acknowledge that she has her fair share if guilt in it. Sanji did show his feelings for her often and obviously enough, for her to reciprocate them. But no, she had to play unavailable to see if he gets tired of her, if he only wants to get her to bed, like some other men.

Sanji had patience with her for several years, but eventually he moved on, which his new girlfriend, actually wife now, probably made much easier.

Not that Nami wouldn't wish him happiness, but somehow thought that she will be part of that happiness. That is why she had to decline invitation for their wedding, even if she saw how much it hurts him. She just knew, even if it is petty, she just can't look at their happiness together. So she told him how busy she is with work she just can't postpone any longer. Sanji smiled and told her, that he understands, which just break her heart even more. So she is now sitting in half empty bar with half empty glass of whiskey.

And as she was drowning herself in self-pity, she didn't even notice, that someone took a seat beside her.

"Whiskey!" barked the newcomer and Nami jumped. Barkeep just murmured something and poured the man a glass. He drank it in one swing and immediately ordered another. Nami looked at him with corner of her eye. This man was quite tall, dressed in dark formal shirt and light trousers, despite lack of proper lightning in the bar; he still had his sunglasses on. What captured Nami's attention were his unusually stylized red hair and especially his eyebrows, which are the sign of only one family she knows.

"Shouldn't you be at a wedding?" poked at him Nami. Man turned around to her with such expression on his face, that she almost regretted getting his attention, but fortunately, her courage was strengthen by alcohol, so she didn't flinch.

"Do we know each other?" asked the man. Nami shrugged and took a sip from her glass.

"I know Sanji." Said Nami "and I would expect his brother to attend his wedding." Added Nami, with bitter smile.

"Well, than you don't know him enough." said man, who in fact really was Sanji's elder brother. He turned back to bar and drank another glass and barkeep filled him another.

Nami was now eying him straightforwardly. Ichiji – as is his name wasn't too similar to Sanji, even if he, Niji, Sanji and Yonji are quadruplets, but he was especially lacking Sanji's kind smile as Ichiji was always looking like the existence of the world around him deeply offences him.

And Nami had to agree, Sanji almost never talked about his family, apart his late mother of older sister Reiju. So she took the opportunity to know more.

"So aren't you supposed to be on his wedding?" asked Nami again. Ichiji's hand stop halfway to his mouth, he sighted and put glass back on the bar, took his sunglasses off and looked at Nami. She noticed how he has the same brilliant blue eyes as Sanji.

"Why do you care" asked Ichiji.

"I am Sanji's good friend."

"And why aren't you at his wedding, if you are such a good friends?"

Nami turned red, but hoped that it is not noticeable because of how dark the bar was.

"Or were you maybe something more?" added Ichiji with sneer on his face.

"If we were something more, it would be my wedding." Muttered Nami. "And I still didn't get answer for my question. It's not fair, for me to answer first, when I was asking first." Said Nami more clearly and poked Ichiji again.

"He will have his hand full enough with Niji and Yonji there. My presence is not necessary." Said Ichiji, and maybe it was Nami projecting her feeling into him, but he sounded little bit sad. So she waved on the barkeep to pour them both new drinks and she clinked her glass with his.

"To Sanji." Smiled name and to her imminent surprise even Ichiji smiled a little. Nami wasn't sure if it was the whiskey in her blood but suddenly she had to admit, that Ichiji isn't at all ugly quite the opposite. It was like if he lost all of the cold unavailability.

"To Sanji." He joined her.

Then the conversation started to float with ease. Ichiji remembered few happy moments he shared with his brothers, before their fathers' ambitions drift them apart and Nami talked about her studies and how she got to know Sanji. And the more they talked the more alcohol they drank. Nami felt quite tipsy and even if Ichiji still looked sober, she was sure that is must be at least a little bit drunk, judging by how much he was willing to talk and let her to lean on him, when she was laughing at his stories. He even had to safe her from falling, when she needed to go to bathroom.

When she was back, Nami saw Ichiji paying their bill.

"I will escort you home." He said.

"That's fine. I live near. Only if you want me to invite you for a coffee." said Nami and giggled uncontrollably. Ichiji left this without comment; he only put his hand on Nami's back and led her out of the bar.

It was already dark outside, but fortunately also warm. This was multiplied by all the alcohol and also their proximity. Only at that time Nami could appreciate how tall Ichiji really is. Even higher than Sanji, who is at least 10 cm taller than her. She always preferred tall men.

It didn't take them long to arrive to the house where Nami has her apartment.

"So here we are." She said. Ichiji only nodded. He didn't look like he was going anywhere. Nami looked at him and knew, that what she is going to propose is terribly stupid and she is going to regret it later, but just couldn't resist.

"Want to go inside?" she asked and was immediately surprised how shaky her voice was. Ichiji stayed silent, so Nami just turned to the door to cover her embarrassment and started to unlock the entrance door. Her hands were also shaking so it was not that unexpected when she dropped her keys. But unexpected was, when Ichiji was first to pick them up and unlocked the door for her.

"Ladies first." He said and held the door for her. She sneaked inside under his arm, without looking at him.

Elevator was thankfully already in the ground floor. Nami dreaded the elevator ride and how awkward it's going to be and started to have second thoughts. But right after they went inside, Ichiji took her face in his hands and bowed his head down to her. He then gently put his lips on hers, like he was testing, how will she react. But thanks to this gesture, all of hers worries just went out of the window and Nami snaked her hand around Ichijis neck and deepened the kiss. And as if Ichiji was for something like that waiting he started to act like a starving man, who just got offered the best meal in the world.

Fortunately the elevator had automatic door as they backed out of it in passionate embrace and stopped only after they encountered wall. By now Ichijis hands were roaming all over Nami's curves and she just couldn't hold back a silent moan.

"Which door?" growled Ichiji to her neck. Nami had to stop for a moment to collect her thoughts before she understood what he means. She then immediately went to one of the doors and unlocked them.

It didn't take long and they could continue what they started in elevator.

oOOo

It was almost noon when Nami finally waked up. She felt like someone stuffed her head with cotton and her body was uncomfortably stiff, with the exception of quite pleasant feeling between her…

She sharply sit up and regretted it immediately. Her head started to painfully throb and she saw flickering in front of her eyes. Nami had to wait for few moments for the pain to subside and then she looked around the room. It was empty, so for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to think, that if was all just a dream. But lingering smell of some very expensive cologne and the feeling she felt made her realize that it wasn't. When Nami finally got out of her bed, she noticed glass of water on her nightstand and a piece of paper. Nami gratefully drank the water and looked at the paper. It was a message written in elegant handwriting:

 _Don't tell Sanji._


End file.
